


Snow Fall

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Winter really can be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Fluffeh  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 21 - Falling Snow_

Starscream had a fairly strong aversion to snow and ice. It had, after all, taken from him his best friend and the staunchest supporter he’d ever had.

Until Optimus.

Which was why Starscream was out in the cold, sitting on an old fallen tree and watching the snow fall with him.

In front of Starscream and Optimus was a quiet, mostly frozen lake that was surrounded by tall pines. White, fluffy crystals floated down all around them, covering the evergreens and hiding where shore became ice. There was no wind to speak of, and despite the coldness of the air, Starscream could admit it was peaceful. It helped that Optimus was there, his large, warm frame cuddled up to Starscream’s side, big arm wrapped around his shoulders. It was so quiet he could hear the soft hiss of the snow as it fell.

It was odd to be this still, this silent, but Starscream didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Or even if he should. He didn’t know what to talk about, so chose to say nothing, waiting for Optimus to speak first.

They sat there, the snow falling softly around them for hours. It was evening when it finally stopped, and everything was thickly coated in downy, sparkling white under a low, silver sky.

“Thank you,” Optimus said, his voice low, but still so unexpected that Starscream twitched a little. He looked at Optimus, mouth opening, but the question not coming out. Optimus was still looking out over the landscape, but continued speaking, taking away the need for Starscream to say anything. “I really needed a day away. Just sitting like this, with you, is calming.” He finally turned to Starscream and smiled before leaning in to kiss him. “It’s getting late though, so I guess we better go back.”

Starscream shook his helm, surprising himself. “Stars should be out soon.” He gave Optimus another light kiss, then turned his face up to the sky and snuggled in closer. They probably wouldn’t be able to see the stars come out, but there was no point hurrying back to the bustle of the _Ark_ and the post-war drama still playing out. What was a few more hours? It wasn’t that cold.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
